


Nobody Knows Where they Might End Up

by mariaspotts



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Based on Grey's Anatomy, F/F, I am Supercorp Trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22535854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariaspotts/pseuds/mariaspotts
Summary: Lena Luthor is a world-renowned neurosurgeon who just moved to National City after finding out her girlfriend was cheating on her. Kara Danvers just moved back to National City to start as a surgical intern. What will happen when the two of them meet at a bar the night before they both start their new jobs.ORThe Grey’s Anatomy AU nobody asked for
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	Nobody Knows Where they Might End Up

**Author's Note:**

> Supergirl and Grey's Anatomy are two of my favorite shows so I figured why not? This is my first fic so please be nice :)

Chapter 1

Lena woke with a start when she felt a sudden rush of cold air and something landing on her ass. She opened her eyes and took a second to adjust to the brightness of the room. She looked at the ground she was currently laying on before rolling over and looking up at the gorgeous blonde who was wrapped in the blanket that had been keeping her warm just moments before. 

“Hey.” She said to the blonde, whose name escaped her at the moment. Her voice was still laced with sleep.

“Um, hi.” The blonde replied with a nervous smile.

“Nice house,” Lena says as she stands up. She grabs her shirt from the night before and slips it back on.

“Uh, thanks. It’s not really mine.”

“Oh?” She asks the other woman with a questioning look.

“It was my parents. I lived here for a little while when I was younger but I just moved back, probably gonna sell it.” The blonde says, and Lena gets lost in her blue eyes.

“Hmmm,” Lena replies thoughtfully as she looks around the room they’re in. There’s a couch where she’s assuming everything went down last night, she can’t really remember it’s all kind of fuzzy. There are piles of books scattered around and various boxes half-filled all around them. 

“Anyways, you should probably go.” The blonde says while inching towards the entrance to the living room.

“You don’t wanna finish what we started?” Lena says with a suggestive smirk. 

The blonde blushes. “I’m running late, which is not something you wanna be on your first day.”

Lena nods.

“Alright I’m gonna go shower and when I get back, you won’t be here.” The woman says. “Goodbye…” She trails off.

“Lena,” Lena says holding out her hand.

“Right Lena.” The blonde takes her hand. “Kara,” She gives her hand a shake.

Lena smiles, a pretty name for a pretty girl. “Well, it was nice to meet you, Kara.” She says to the blonde’s retreating form.

Kara blushes and lets out a small chuckle, “You too. Bye Lena.” And with that, she disappears up the stairs.

Lena smiles to herself as she finds her pants and puts them on. She slips on her shoes, grabs her wallet and with one final look around leaves the house feeling happier then she had in a long time.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Twenty minutes later, after the fastest shower, she’s ever taken, Kara is getting into her car. She pulls out of the driveway and starts towards her destination, definitely breaking some laws. Today Kara is starting her surgical internship at National City Hospital. She did not want to make a bad impression, although she was lucky that she had familial ties to the hospital. Her adoptive sister, Alex, was in her fourth year of residency. Her biological parents had also worked at the hospital before they died in a fire when Kara was thirteen. The chief of surgery, John Jones, had been friends with her parents and she remembered him from when she was a kid but she also didn’t want the other interns to think she was getting any special treatment.

In what was probably record time Kara pulls into the hospital parking lot. She grabs her stuff out of the passenger seat and heads inside. She makes it to the intern locker room with little trouble and is relieved when she sees everyone else still in there changing. She hadn’t missed anything. She claims a locker and begins changing into her light blue scrubs.  
She listens as the other interns whisper and gossip about things they’ve heard about the residents.  
“I heard that Cat Grant who’s a fifth-year is gonna be in charge of one of the groups because a second-year dropped out and they didn’t have anyone to replace her.” She hears one of the guys whisper.

“And that would be correct.” The locker room goes silent and everyone turns to face the door where a short blonde-haired woman is standing with a sharp glare directed at the boy who had been whispering a second before.

“Lane, Schott, Danvers, Nal, Matthews, you’re with me. The rest of you, you’re residents will be in shortly.” The woman, Cat Grant, explains. She turns on her heel and walks off, leaving Kara and the four others to scramble after her. Kara recognizes them from the mixer that was held the other week.

Cat leads them down the hallway a little bit until they stop at one of the nurse’s station where the interns are given a handbook and a pager. “When you get paged you run. You do not walk you run.” Cat tells them and continues walking.

Cat continues to lead them around the hospital, showing them the on-call rooms and giving them instruction. Kara and the other four interns, Nia, Lucy, Mike, and Winn make small comments to each other along the way. 

Cat finishes the tour and stops them near one of the waiting areas when Kara sees a flash of long dark hair out the corner of her eye. Her breath catches in her throat. She turns in the direction of the hair and standing there in navy blue scrubs is Lena.

Kara quickly turns away, hoping that Lena won’t notice her. Lena is in navy blue scrubs. Attendings wear navy blue scrubs. I am in so much trouble, she thinks to herself.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed the first chapter sorry it's a bit short.


End file.
